


The 'You Are Getting Very Sleepy' Affair

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	The 'You Are Getting Very Sleepy' Affair

The brilliant blue eyes, which belonged to Illya Kuryakin, tracked the gold pocket watch as it swung like a pendulum in front of him. Izaak Marut, the man holding the watch, smiled gleefully as the Russian U.NC.L.E. agent fell under his spell. He was practically jumping for joy at the blank expression of his victim. Marut had spent a long time studying the hypnotic arts and had managed to persuade Thrush Central that he could destroy U.N.C.L.E. using one of its top agents.

Across the room, gagged and tightly bound to chair, Napoleon Solo watched as his partner succumbed to the hypnosis. He was surprised that Illya was so susceptible to a technique more commonly employed by low-rent stage hypnotists. However, the more he watched, the more he slipped away.

“So, Kuryakin,” Marut began. “You are entirely under my control and will do everything I instruct. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” droned Illya, without any sort of inflection.

Feeling as though he was somehow standing in for Illya, Napoleon rolled his eyes at the cheesiness of the whole thing. There was something about Thrush which seemed to attract those who society would deem as slightly odd.

“I am going to untie you now,” the hypnotist continued. “When I finish, you will go immediately to U.N.C.L.E. headquarters. Once there, you will construct a bomb and place it where it will cause the most damage. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Illya repeated.

As soon as he was free, Illya took two steps towards the door, before spinning around and landing a hard punch to Marut’s head. The man was unconscious before he hit the floor. Illya quickly crossed the room to release his partner.

“I knew you couldn’t have been mesmerised that easily,” Solo commented.

“Did you doubt it?”

“Well, I know you’re a good actor, but you did seem fairly far gone.”

Illya huffed with indignation.

“Between my U.N.C.L.E. training, and my KGB training, a cheap party trick was hardly likely to work.”

“My apologies,” Napoleon replied, with a smile. “Let’s get this guy back to HQ. It looks like we have another one for our megalomaniac collection.


End file.
